Where did Yesterday go?
by Raloire
Summary: A series of drabbles exploring the possibilities of various characters and AUs. Latest Drabble - Puzzle
1. Safety First

**Safety First**

Clementine sits by herself, covered in rotten smelling blood, counting bullet shells. Her lip quivers and tears threaten to spill as soon as she knows that she truly is alone. Not a walker in sight.

There's no real time to mourn, you have to put your safety first or it'll kill you.

The first time she learnt this was with Carley, her body hit the floor and all anyone did was move her slightly off of the road before driving off. Lee told her as much _"there was no time". _

She has time though, right now. If she started crying maybe she'd never stop, and for good reason too. Her parents are dead, maybe they've been dead all along and all those months of hoping had been for nothing. Biting her lip she stares down at the gun in her hands and shakes, but she won't cry, not until she's safe.


	2. Candlelight

**Candlelight**

She didn't mind reading by candlelight. At first, it'd been kind of a pain but after a while she forgot what it was really like to read at night without it.

Sarah sees a good place to read almost immediately after she spots the Christmas tree, towering above everyone as she enters the ski lodge with Sarita. The chairs right by the fireplace look, so, so comfy but the couch would be a nice spot to read with her Dad and Clementine later after dinner, if they stay. She hopes that they will, Walter and Sarita seem like nice people so she thinks Kenny must be too if he's their friend.

Maybe she'll miss reading by candlelight after doing it for the last few months. Maybe. But sitting by the grand fireplace with actual electric lights above her head; and sitting by her Dad and Clementine with the Christmas tree behind them sounds so much better.


	3. All that I have

**All that I have**

About three days into the apocalypse, when they'd found a safe spot out of the reach of lurkers, Rebecca remembers calling her family. She remembers waiting for someone, _anyone_, to pick up the damn phone. Oh god please. She remembers that no one ever did and she knows she'll never see them again.

At least back then she had Alvin.

Now as she comes out of the herd covered in blood, all she's has is an unborn child who may, or may not, look like Alvin one day and a group, her group that keeps getting smaller and smaller with each passing week.


	4. Seeing Red

**Seeing Red**

* * *

_OC drabble._

* * *

As their back hit the shelves they kicked the closest walker away and tightened their grip on the knife. Eyes darted around the room, but they knew all the exits where filled with the undead, this damned herd had swept away their group in less than an hour and now they're cornered, exhausted and almost completely covered in rotten blood.

Thrusting the blade forward into another one's skull they gritted their teeth and let out a yelp as the corpse slumped forward and they collapsed underneath its weight. Then for a split second they froze, unable to breath with the decaying flesh pressed up against their skin, this was it they were dead, they were dead, they were so, so dead.

There should be hands with disjointed fingers reaching out for them, there should be a shambling corpse ready to munch on their shoulder or chew on their ankle, but there wasn't and with a slow tilt of the head they could see the undead wander out of the room. For one reason or another, the walkers simply couldn't _smell _them at all. Maybe it was the corpse on top of them? Or was it the blood covering them?

Letting out a soft breath as relief filled them, they pushed the corpse up with one arm and yanked out the blade with the other. Sticky, syrupy old blood poured from the wound, spilling onto their face, onto their _eyes _and their face twisted with disgust. They turned away, blinking rapidly and Miria saw red, nothing but red.


	5. In the Storm

**In the Storm**

It turns out that her camp is absolutely useless during storms.

Sarita grabs her bag and anything that hasn't been washed away as she leaves it all behind. It's so, so cold her teeth won't stop chattering as the crowbar shakes involuntarily in her hand.

There's a small, empty looking diner in the distance, she'll look for shelter there.


	6. Puzzle

**Puzzle**

Stephanie finds a box of puzzles in the diner, Shel's delighted even though there's not much time to spare on it.

It takes them months to realise that they're missing seven pieces.


End file.
